Like a Dream
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: FE4. Midayle's heart has been crushed by the one he loves... but is there someone new to dream about? Retelling of MidaylexBrigid when they first meet.


Like a Dream

Midayle looks out towards the sea in sadness. He's just found out that the one person he really cares about, his liege Aideen, has found another to give her affection to: of all people, the young thief, Dew.

He recalls his conversation with her...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"**Midayle, I'm sorry. I couldn't... I couldn't wait this long for you to admit your feelings to me. If you had said something sooner... I may have..."**

"**It is alright, my lady. It is my fault for... not speaking up sooner."**

"**Please... try to understand."**

**End flashback...**

* * *

><p>Midayle just shakes his head sadly at the thought. He should have just told Aideen long ago that he wants to court her, and he should not have waited until it was too late, which is exactly what happened to him.<p>

Sighing, he looks over to his left... and in his line of sight is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She has flowing blond hair that dances in the wind, and a determined look in her eyes that can seemingly pierce the sky. He watches her in awe.

_That can't be Aideen... but they look so similar..._

Soon, the mysterious woman notices that Midayle is watching her. She approaches him, and he tries to regain his composure.

"H-hello, my lady?" he says, kneeling.

"Who the hell are you?"

_Nope. Definitely not Aideen._

"I'm sorry; I am Midayle, one of the many soldiers in Sir Sigurd's army. May I ask who you are?"

She raises an eyebrow at him. "My name's Briggid. Why are you watching me? It's starting to creep me out."

Midayle decides to take a chance. "Please forgive my rudeness, Briggid... it's just that, I couldn't help but notice that you're quite beautiful. And so I..."

Her face changes into one of surprise, and her eyes soften slightly, but only for a second. "I don't have time for this nonsense. I'm going." She turns around and walks away, leaving Midayle still kneeling on the ground.

"She... it's almost like I'm in a dream..."

Briggid hears this last murmur from Midayle and hesitates, but then she immediately starts walking away again.

* * *

><p>"That man... Midir, or whatever his name was; he's crazy!"<p>

Briggid brews at the thought of some man she's never met going off and blurting out that he thinks she's beautiful. Ever since adolescence, men pine after her, whether it be other pirates, or soldiers who pass by the island, hoping that she is naive and therefore can get some easy "alone time" with her. Men. They're all the same.

In frustration, she looks back at Midayle, and observes him as he draws in the sand with a stick. He has a somewhat sad look on his face, and he just sits there, motionless, except for his arm, which he moves in a slow and careful motion.

_I know I'm going to regret this, but..._

She begrudgingly forces herself to go back and speak to Midayle again, and so she sneaks up behind him to observe what he is drawing, and silently gasps.

It is her long-lost sister, Aideen. They reunited only minutes before Briggid's encounter with Midayle, but now that she's seen this drawing... it is almost uncanny how similar they look.

And beside the portrait of Aideen is one of herself.

"Is that... is that Aideen?"

Midayle looks behind him and widens his eyes when he notices that it is Briggid speaking behind him, and kneels once again. "Oh, Briggid! Yes it is... you know, the two of you look very alike."

Both of them do not speak for a moment. At this point, Midayle doesn't know that Aideen and Briggid are sisters. Finally, Briggid speaks up. "Midir... was that your name? Why did you draw these pictures of Aideen and I? I hope it's not for some strange, creepy dream of yours."

Midayle doesn't even bat an eye at her bizarre accusation; he knows she heard his words about being in a dream after seeing her. "You heard that... well, I've been in love with Aideen for a very long time now, but by the time I decided to tell her... it was too late." He sighs lightly. "And it's just that you remind me so much of her... and I got carried away."

Briggid examines his conflicted face. She's heard many stories from her "suitors" over the years, but looking into his hurt eyes... it is obvious that he is being completely sincere with his words and feelings. This man certainly cannot be lying to her.

And so, she decides to do something that she's never done before; she kneels down beside him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Midayle blushes at the gesture. "M-my lady?"

She smiles at him. "I hope someday your dreams come true."

Briggid gets up and starts to walk away, but Midayle interrupts her. "Thank you... and, you can call me Midir whenever you want."

THE END

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

I FINALLY finished FE4 last week, so I had to write a story for it! Having no idea which pairings were actually good, I had little reasoning behind my pairings other than if they were interesting or not, which is how I ended up pairing Aideen with Dew, (which actually REALLY helped me in the 2nd gen) Midayle with Briggid, and Levin with no one. :(

Briggid was hard to write here, because her personality did not seem consistent to me in-game. Usually, she acts like the tough pirate girl she is, but she also has the capacity to be compassionate on occasion, or so I've noticed. Perhaps I'm completely insane; I've gotten characters wrong WAY too many times before, so I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again. It's apparently implied that holy weapons can change the personalities of those who wield them; maybe that's what happened?

In the translation I played, Midayle was named Midir. :p

Whew! Time for a longer submission now. Not that I don't like the small stuff; I just have an... interesting idea I want to work on, heh heh!


End file.
